carthaxfandomcom-20200213-history
Tanta
“Where the Emperor’s voice is only a whisper, forge Him a tongue of steel so that His words may pierce the unfaithful. Where duty to Him falters, craft Him an armoured embrace so that you might protect His servants in this life and the next.” '' ''-part of the 12th Catechism of Creation A planet earning a reputation amongst the Dustfolk as something that was 'chewed up and spat out into the ash-end of nowhere' indicates how inhospitable it truly is. Searing heat, blistering ash storms and the constant threat of plate-quakes are just some of the perils the Tantans endure, all for a chance to live another cycle on one of the holiest celestial bodies in the Onus Region. Life on Tanta Tanta is on the rim of the sun’s flare zone, and every decade a deadly clenched fist of radiation punches through the thin ozone layer and plunges the planet into chaos. The already unstable core shifts, causing tectonic plates to smash against each other. New mountain ranges form overnight, flaming oceans open up from the earth and limpet villages not stuck high enough to mountains can be swept away in boiling tides. These all pale in comparison to an event of biblical proportions, a curtain of fire that purges the planet, the legendary Scoria Sententia - “judgment by lava”. Mankind endures these hardships for a metaphysical purpose, it was the first landing of Saint Troubadour into the sector and considered the spiritual centre point of the Onus Region. As much as the Ecclesiarchy would prefer you think that the Ministorum’s administrative powerhouse Mulier is the religious capital of the Carthaxian Sector, traditions are hard to erase. Pilgrims and settlers from all across the galaxy make their way to the shrine of Saint Troubadous, the patron saint of voyages, hardship and survival, before continuing on with their journey. The Order of Earthstride This shrine is tended by a small band of Adeptas Sorotitas called the Earthstride Order, part of the Lightbringers Chapter, and they are dedicated to bringing the light of the Emperor to places where even His light cannot reach. “Faith forged is purer than faith found” is the motto of the Earthstride Order, and they worship the Emperor in the tools they construct, the armour they wear and the swords they wield. To the Earthstride, the sound of tempering steel is a great choral swell, the smell of molten steel is fragrant incense and the songs of swords in the proving grounds are the hymns that they give to Him in worship. Tantan steel has rightly become a euphemism for quality, with the phrase “even a Tantan would wear it” being tongue-in-cheek local parlance for something of superior quality. The Earthstride are comfortable at both ends of a blade, and believe in the absolute purity in using only what they make themselves - it is the Emperor’s hand that guides their needle, spins their lathe and heats their furnace. To wear something made by another would be an attack on your faith, an insult to the Order and a blasphemy against His divine design. Divine Creation It is because of their strong belief in the glorious act of construction that Tantans insist on building their beautifully designed villages and towns so close to the ground. Only the sacred Saint Troubadous’ Sole is pure enough to survive the Scoria Sententia, so it clings to the peak of a thorny ridge away from danger. When the boiling metal tides wash through a settlement, the people rejoice from their balconies in the clifftops - the Emperor has given them the opportunity to begin the divine heavenly act of construction again. This is the natural cycle of the universe, as laid out by Him - order follows chaos follows order follows chaos. The Abbess keeps a watchful eye over the locals as well, and any that show a particular knack for the divine art of creation are invited to train with the Earthstride, so that they may better understand the gift that the Emperor has given them. When their training is complete, they are given permission to travel the galaxy as Exeates, travelling on voidcraft, accompanying Guard platoons and even finding their way into the employ of the Inquisition - all to better the glory of the Emperor by the divine act of creation. Tantan PCs Characters from Tanta are nurtured believing they have divine purpose, and that the act of creation (no matter what is being created) is their way of becoming closer to the Emperor. They are resourceful and generous as they come from a lifetime of limited supplies and self-reliance, but this can manifest as being opportunistic and self-important due to their (well-founded) knowledge of the quality of their work. Tantans can also be impatient and easily frustrated, as they are used to doing everything at their own pace, not being bogged down by paperwork and minutiae. A true Tantan, however, will displace this frustrated energy into their work, creating more beautiful and sublime works of art than the last. Creating Dark Heresy PCs from Tanta In order to create characters from Tanta, use the Shrine World template from The Blood of Martyrs ''sourcebook, but replace the '''Power of Hate '''trait with those described here. '''Raised from Ash' People from Tanta are exceptionally resilient to the vicious scorch of the sun. ''Benefit: '''Start with the '''Resistance (Heat) talent.'' Blessed are the Idol-makers Born of necessity and nurtured from spiritual purpose, Tantans can turn their hand to many trades as the Emperor is guiding their needle and stoking their forge. Benefit: '''The character begins play treating '''Trade (Artist), Trade (Scrimshawer) '''and '''Trade (Tanner) '''as Basic Skills '''Divine Exeate The character has been blessed by the Abbey to wander the stars, bringing His teachings to the unfaithful, one prayer-bead at a time. Benefit: '''The character may use their Willpower statistic instead of their Intelligence when attempting any Trade skill test, provided the character is trying to craft something of religious or spiritual significance. Orbital features * Tanta II - Moon ** '''Size - small ** Gravity - low ** Atmospheric presence - thin ** Atmospheric composition - tainted ** Climate - hot world ** Habitability - liquid water Notable organisations and people of interest * Cardinal Benedict 71st, spiritual leader of the Onus demesne * Order of Earthstride